


A Royal Problem

by Valteigar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Harems, Multi, Royalty, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valteigar/pseuds/Valteigar
Summary: A king must stop a terrifying plague from a rival kingdom! But first, fucking!A story I may or may not come back to a bit later on just to get the plot at least started but I wanted to share anyhow.
Relationships: Harem - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Harem
Kudos: 11





	A Royal Problem

The king sat idly on his throne, head resting against his palm, as he pondered his next move against the rival kingdom. Or rather, the rival goddess infecting the citizens with that dastardly disease. His own kingdom, so far was unaffected by such a virus but for how long? 

He pondered on these thoughts as four of his servants tended to the sleeping, throbbing monster of a dick attached to him. Or were they peasants? They were all the same to him so the difference was nonexistentant. Over a foot long and riddled with large veins, the beast was as intimating as he was to his subjects, if not more so. It hung low to the floor as the women licked, kissed, and stroked its length lovingly. A small puddle of precum formed on the floor beneath them. So hard to get good help. 

Serving him, was a busty blonde, a beautiful bottom-heavy tan woman, a redhead, and a brunette wielding the best assets of both. Their actual names were of no importance to him. This was simply how things were. 

His hand ran through the blonde's hair and instantly, she shivered. Her tongue which rested on the side of his shaft barely had time to withdraw to her mouth before she came then and there just from his touch. It wasn't often he would ever stoop to touching one of his subjects even if it was on the head. It didn't help that seemingly the entire population had a massive infatuation with him too. "My liege." she moaned dreamily. 

A soft whine came from one of the other women but such a plea went ignored by the king. With a finger, he beckoned her to come closer and the blonde dutifully obeyed, sitting on the armrest of his throne. The king was feeling particularly benevolent today. She stared into the king's eyes and almost quivered in another orgasm when he pressed his lips against her own. His arm held her and drew her closer. She wrapped her own arms around him as she was brought to a heavenly climax from the great honor granted, even if it was only for a few seconds. 

He motioned for another one of his underlings; the tan woman who gladly joined him on the vacant armrest beside him. Unlike the others, had her social class not been known, had she been introduced to him in a different scenario, she could more easily pass for someone of noble blood. Perhaps a queen of a neighboring kingdom. 

Their lips quickly found each other like two newly weds coming together and they never wanted to part. Something about her made him want more and the bottom heavy woman certainly didn't want it to end and he armrest was soon covered in her own juices. Any sign of coyness vanished as her tongue invaded his mouth, leaving his own to fend off the very welcome intruder in the warm and slimy battlefield. A minute later, their lips finally left each other's embrace, the woman panting heavily as though the kiss was an attempt to rob her of her breath.

The blonde looked with a tinge of envy. He leaned in for another quick peck on the tan one’s luscious lips, sending a light tremor in her breath in the form of a shiver. He didn't even notice his own cock stiffen into a throbbing pillar. She however did and for a brief moment, her heart fluttered with joy. The female servants would gather around his cock all the time to please it but very rarely would it ever harden for them. To know that she was the one to make her beloved king erect… it made her want him more than she thought was possible. Silently wishing he would take her, claim her in a way no other servant has ever been and be used not just as a cock warmer but as his personal vessel for his royal seed to be dumped into. 

Few have had the fortune to even see that beast erupt though so her fantasy would be only that. A fantasy. 

As the two women still on their knees repositioned to hungrily lap at the sides of the now throbbing erection, the two at the king’s side couldn't help but stare. And as the precum drooled out of the bulky cockhead, the girls followed with drool of their own as if hypnotized by the sight. 

Their lips parted slightly and slowly as they leaned towards it. The intoxicating smell of the royal phallus, the twitching stiffness almost made them miss being by the king’s feet, serving the beast. Two of the king’s fingers found their way to the blonde's lips and she didn't even realize herself immediately suck on them though she drew back on the armrest, seemingly satisfied with his fingers. The tan woman however received nothing of the likes and shifted her lustful gaze between the king and his dick, watching the other servants’ tongues glide along his shaft and scavenge for every ounce of precum they could milk out. 

With a single word, the king ordered the busty blonde back to his feet and she dutifully obeyed without a second thought. Her and the voluptuous brunette beside her shared an idea and wrapped their large breasts around his cock. Up and down went the soft mammaries and, while not in sync, was enough to make him toss his head back in pleasure. Why did they not think of this sooner? 

As the two busty women squeezed and massaged his cock with their huge tits, the remaining girl on the floor took the chance to suckle on the king’s cumsacks. The tan servant’s fingers feverishly pumped into her pussy as she watched the others serve him from the best seat in the room. This may be the day she finally gets to see him cum! Getting showered with the royal seed… she wondered of the taste, of the volume. Some say he came gallons at a time. Others, to more exaggerated extent, say that he once drowned an entire enemy stronghold with his own cum. While such a rumor was more comical than not, now may be the chance to see for herself! 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the king mashed his lips against hers once again. Was this a dream? she thought to herself. No. His lips, this feeling, it's too real to be a dream. Loosely, she held his head in place so as to not let their lips part again. 

From the redhead sucking his balls, to the two stroking him with their tits, they all wanted him. But more than that, they wanted his cum. 

Just cum. Cum. Cum!

His balls tightened upwards but before he could shoot his seed, the princess burst into the room. “Father!” 

But more than that, they wanted his cum. Just cum. Cum. Cum! His balls tightened upwards but before he could shoot his seed, the princess burst into the room. “Father!” 

Whatever message she had was silenced by the sight of her father’s drooling cock being sandwiched between the two servants’ tits. Instead, she was left with her mouth agape, waiting to finally force a word- any word out as she marveled at the beast before her. “I… Um” 

The princess was far beyond beauty with a voluptuous body that would put most to shame. 

The royal heir shielded her eyes as the king signaled the three women to cease their worshipping. The king reluctantly held himself from his coming orgasm. As much as he’d like to cum, he realized his daughter would always be the top priority. 

He shooed away the servants beneath him and they all scampered like obedient pets. Just before the women left the room, the King caught their attention with the echoing snap of his fingers. His booming voice followed the echo and the King’s finger made itself known, extending itself to aim at the tan woman following the other servants. “You may stay. I still have use for you.”

The woman would have jumped for joy if she wasn't standing in front of the king himself. She could hear the disappointed moans from her peers behind her but to her it mattered little. Maybe that fantasy of hers might become a reality. “Yes, my liege.” The other servants exited the room, sending looks plastered with envy to the chosen servant as they all unknowingly ravaged their own needy cunts for their much desired satisfaction. Even though the bottom heavy servant was simply walking, her plentiful ass left a trail of subtle chaos with every step towards her mighty king. 

The King turned his attention back to his beloved daughter though his hand still beckoned the tan servant. “What's wrong?” asked the King. The young heiress redirected her focus back to her father and closed her eyes for a brief moment to help her regain composure.

“Father, I…” she could not bring herself to spit out the words. No matter what, she couldn't distract herself from the delightful odor her father's cock gave off. And not just that. She swore she could even hear his cum sloshing about inside those big balls of his. Still, she avoided looking down. Doing that would only “seal her fate,” so to speak and was far too important! The King took his hands onto her shoulders and urged her to finish. “I…” 

The sound of something sloppy and wet made her betray herself and pull her sight downwards. It was the servant wrapping her lips around his dick. But not all of it. Only half of that monstrous shaft could be bothered to fit in the servant’s maw, which while impressive in its own right, was downright painful to watch. But that didn't stop the servant from trying. She could see her father's hand resting against the woman's head and gently attempting to pull her further onto his cock. The Princess didn't understand why this lowly servant had such a privilege. 

It had been too long since she had a hard cock pumping into her and had been even longer since she had his hard dick ramming into her tight holes. It was almost sad to see his loving meat rod get handled so… poorly. 

The King’s voice quickly snapped her out of her thoughts. “What's the matter, sweetheart?” he asked. The Princess’ attention was dragged back down to the slurping sounds from the tan woman below. “It can wait.” the Princess replied as she leaned forwards to the burly king. 

“You know, father, if you were this excited, you could have simply called me.” Her fingers traced lightly over his chest. An invisible sketching of a heart. The King debated in his mind whether or not he should calm her before anymore precious time wasted but his lust quickly overshadowed his reason. She then kneeled down beside the woman. Maybe she could just show her the right way to do it. Then back to business. It would only take a few minutes, right?

The Princess watched the woman's movements, silently judging her performance with a lustful, yet devious smile. 

Just to show her the right way. 

The tan woman was lost in her own world of wonder. She had to impress him! Even if it did mean practically dislocating her jaw just to wrap her lips around him. Even with only half missing, that was still a feat on it's own. The other 24 inches for her, served as a goal that called out to her, urging her to fit more inside until the entire length is buried in her maw. And as she served her ruler’s cock, she didn't even notice his daughter intently observing her until she saw a hand obscuring part of the cock she was striving to get down her throat. 

“Here,” said the Princess. “Let me show you how it's done.” The servant withdrew from the cock to make way for the young heiress who eased the bulbous head into her maw. Slowly with a bobbing pace, she descended further and further down the massive shaft while her soft hands tried their best to stroke the remaining length. Her hands could barely fit around the girthy member but that never stopped her from running her dainty hands along the monstrous dick before her. Soft but muffled coos emerged from the young heiress and soon, she had every inch of man meat resting in her throat, leaving an obscene bulge in her throat. Though perhaps resting wasn't the most fitting word. 

She could feel her father's cock, pulsating almost angrily. Even feeling the many bulging veins that ran along his dick throb her throat. She could feel the seemingly endless amount of precum getting poured into her and she squeezed the huge balls hanging beneath him to push more out. The King drew his head back and let out a pleasured groan. The girl looked up at him, innocent, doughy eyes betraying the perverted action taking place. 

This was how a king should be served. A skilled mouth milking his heavenly dick daily as opposed to a group of lowly commoners. 

As she began to withdraw from her father's deliciously meaty cock, she felt his hand take hold of her head and the Princess made a light chuckle in response. Of course, just like all other times before this, he holds himself back, easing his grip to reluctantly pull his hand away and allow his daughter to pull herself from his dick. 

The cockhead left her maw with a loud PLOP. Thick precum dribbled from the tip to form a clear bridge to her lips that quickly drew themselves back to it in the form of a quick kiss. Her hand idly stroked along the length. Innocent eyes from the King’s not-so-innocent daughter looked up at him. Just that look alone made him want to bury his cock down her throat and shower her in cum but he knew he wouldn't. He always found a way to resist that urge. The latter at least. But usually, he wasn't as pent up as he was now. “I never understood why you always wanted other girls to service you. You had a perfectly good fucktoy right in front of you to use to your pleasure.” A mischievous grin spread across her face. “For your pleasure.” she corrected herself. “Do you not like me anymore, father? Is that it?”

The King ran his palm through her flowing hair as if to reassure her that wasn't the case. 

“Every one of my little holes was made for you to own, to use.” The Princess’ soft lips returned to the cockhead in the form of a small kiss. Her bottom waved to and fro. While nowhere near as round or large as her mother, her cute ass was still plenty enough to grab. Even the “peasant” beside her outside both of them in that department. 

Once again, her lips descended on his shaft to the base and the heiress reveled in the short groans of pleasure coming from the man attached before coming off of him again. He was dangerously close to giving in and fucking his beautiful daughter’s throat. It took every muscle in his body to resist that urge and she could feel it in his tightening grip on her hair. As though he was just on the verge of losing control of himself. That sly grin returned to her face once more for a mere second before another innocent gaze replaced it. “What's wrong?” she asked with a dubious giggle shortly after. “Your little girl just wants you to use her. Like the little. Filthy. Cum whore. I am.” She made sure to accentuate every word with a kiss to that angrily throbbing monster in front of her. 

But now it was time to the peasant a turn. She wasn't heartless after all. 

Once the Princess freed the near fifty inches of man meat from her maw, she turned the glistening cock to aim at the tan woman who didn't hesitate to gingerly take the now vacant role as cock-warmer. Bobbing her head, she slowly went further down the King’s length stopping only to adjust herself to a more comfortable position on her hands and knees. Now with her inhumanly large ass proudly presented, both the King and his daughter watched as every subtle movement sent her ass to move and bounce hypnotically like disturbed jello. Hips that were just waiting to be bred and pumped full of cum taunted him as he watched that plentiful ass dance to an unheard rhythm. 

The Princess rested her palm on the back of the servants head, gently guiding her further down her father's cock. “That's a good girl.” she cooed. Further and further down she went, inch by inch until finally she reached the halfway mark just as her previous attempt. The same pitiful coverage as last time. The servant felt every ounce of his never-ending precum pour straight into her. While it was a shame that she could no longer taste it, what with how much of it was lodged down her throat, to say she was overjoyed to be fed his precum directly from its source would be a massive overstatement. 

The Princess felt the servant make her way back off of his erection for air and put a stop to that immediately. “All of it, slut!” she ordered. The Princess pushed the servant further down onto his cock, covering at least two more inches before finally letting the servant up for air. The tan woman opened opened her mouth wide, thankfully welcoming the air around her. The royal daughter rose to stand at her father's side as the two watched the girl try and regain her breath. Whispering in his ear, the heiress’ sweet voice urged him, inspired the King to use the servant's throat. To fuck her maw senseless until she was properly fed that delicious seed she wanted so dearly. “Please, Daddy? Please? You don't have to to hold back with some peasant. Fuck her how you'd want to fuck me.”

The tan servant barely had time to react when the King’s hands grabbed her hair and pulled her back to his waiting prick. In a mere second, she was back to her halfway point and he held her there, slowly trying to force the rest of his length down into the depths of her throat to little avail. A sudden brief tightening in the form of the servant's cough only fed the King with further motivation. The servant pressed her palms lightly against the legs of her ruler, hoping he'd get the message and let her up for air but, too caught up in his need to feed his lusty servant every inch of his dick, the King instead took hold of the woman's arms and used them to pull her further down his length. 

Sloppy, wet sounds filled the room, with its only competitor being delighted purrs from the Princess. Quiet sounds of cum sloshing and inside of the Kings full balls served a subtle background. 

Despite the rough treatment the servant was receiving, this was heaven. Being utterly used as a cock sleeve to the king himself was no longer just a dream anymore. And with every new inch forced down into her was another orgasm washing over her like she a constant wave steadily growing in size. Every thrust of that magnificent cock had effectively fucked every thought out of her mind. She couldn't think and she couldn't breathe. But who needs brains when you're the King’s new toy?

None of them were sure how long they were like this for. But whether or not they been there for two minutes or two hours, the servants lips finally met with the base of his shaft and the King seemed to stop. Loosening his grip on her now, sore arms, the King looked down to see the servant finally achieve her goal of getting every inch down her maw. Pupils hidden behind rolled back eyes and a spasming, squirting cunt adding to the puddle under her, the woman looked satisfied at the very least.

He and his daughter locked lips for a brief moment. The Princess could tell he was close so why does he always refuse to? The way he was holding that whore servant down, the sound of his churning balls growing in intensity, even to the subtle changes in how he kisses. She needed his cum now! Once she pulled away, The King began to pull his servant off of his prick with little resistance. In fact, the servant's body almost seemed limp. As though all that relentless throatfucking had led her unconscious. The King let out a quiet sigh. This was exactly why he rarely went all out. It's hard to take back control when he does and often, something like this happens. 

Then he saw his daughter take a seat beside the woman, watching as the saliva from stuck the woman's mouth stick to his dick like thin, desperate arms or tendrils urging to stay. Once the woman was completely off of his shaft, the Princess quickly took her place, only to be pulled off by the same hand. “Please, Daddy.” she begged. “Your little girl just wants your cum. There's nothing wrong with that?” The young royal tried again and this time, with no resistance from the King. 

Before long, the King let out a loud groan and the young girl got her wish. Her lips widened even more to accommodate the expanding shaft as gallons upon gallons of thick cum flooded into her mouth with the force of a fire hose. Excess cum that she was too slow to swallow burst from the thin crevice of her lips but despite all of this, she didn't attempt a retreat. She even welcomed the hand that soon held her down she was fed the immense amount of her father’s seed. It took a full twenty minutes before the cum finally began to die down and even then, it wasn't by much. 

At last, the cum had stopped. The Princess’ stomach bulging with the sheer amount of semen poured into her, she smiled at her father. “Thank you, Daddy.” The servant awoke from her sex-induced coma just in time to see the now, bloated Princess plant a kiss onto the his balls. 

“Now, sweetheart, what was it you wanted to talk about?” the King asked.


End file.
